


[Podfic of] unholy, dirty, (and) / written by anenko

by EosRose



Category: The Wallflower
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/35556">unholy, dirty, (and)</a> by anenko<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:04:35</p><p>Kyohei had always considered his looks to be a curse. With Sunako, his good looks took on the novel role of weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] unholy, dirty, (and) / written by anenko

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [unholy, dirty, (and)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/35556) by [anenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/27eae8x2sg3tu0dncd19jhrspgjlirmg.mp3) | 4.3 MB | 00:04:35  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/unholy-dirty-and).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
